The Halfa Chronicles
by Spectral Angel
Summary: Danny discovers an Aunt he never knew he had, died. Now Jack's niece comes to live with her only known relatives, the Fentons. But, is their more to this girl than there seems? Before PP.
1. Chapter 1

Spectral: Okay, I know I should be updating Grown Up, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile.

Danny Muse: Yes, and she just HAD to post it.

Spectral: Yeah, so don't go all pitch-forky on me. Grown Up will be updated soon. So for now, enjoy!

* * *

Not in this lifetime

Everything happened in slow motion. I didn't even know it was going to happen. If I did I would've stopped it. Even if it meant telling her everything.  
I guess I should tell you the whole story. So, for a little while, let's go back in time. I really wish I could, anyway.

* * *

"Bethany!" My Mom said. Yep, that's me. Bethany Marie Fenton.

"Coming Mom!" I replied. We were getting ready to go to the Grocery Store. Yes, lame I know. You're probably thinking what's so bad about going to the store. Well, you'll find out soon enough.

I hurry to tie my shoes while my Mom grabs her purse. "Bethany, let's go!" I can see that my Mom's getting impatient, so I hightail it to the door.

"I'm ready" I declare. We walk out the door and jump into the car. My mom turns the key and I hear the low rumble of the engine. My Mom backs out of the driveway and turns left. I look out the window and watch as field after field passes by. Were approaching the interstate and I read the signs telling us about Gas stations, restaurants, yadda, yadda, yadda. I live out in the country, so we have to drive 5 miles before we can even get to wal-mart.

I hear a "whoosh" and a "screech" that should've been the first warning sings. But I ignore it because I trust my Mom's judgement. I look into the rear-view mirror and see a semi going over 70 miles an hour. Way past the speed limit. I open my mouth a little too late and the semi rams into the back of our car. Then everything goes black.

* * *

Spectral: Yes I know. A cliffy. Don't worry though. Early tomorrow morning I (might) update.

Danny Muse: Have fun waiting!

-Spectral Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Spectral: *Hides behind Danny Muse* Hi? *Gets mobbed by angry readers* Yeah I haven't updated in awhile, I know.

Danny Muse: If you kill her now, you won't get the next chapter! So wait and read it and then kill her.

Spectral: Wow. It's nice to know your on my side. But, couldn't you have told them to NEVER kill me?

Danny Muse: What can I say? You can get pretty annoying.

Spectral: Hey!

* * *

Not in this lifetime (Part 2)

"Ugh, what happened?" I hold my head as I talk to myself. I look around and to my surprise I find myself on the road instead of in my car. I dismiss the thought knowing there are more important things I need to deal with. Like my... Mom. Oh gosh, my Mom. I run back over to the car and the only thing I can hear is the thumping of my own heart. I bust open the door not caring that I probably scratched it. I see my Mom unconscious, her head resting against the steering wheel. I check for a pulse and hear... nothing.

She's dead. The thought surfaces just for me to push it down again. No, she's not. She can't be. I grab her purse and fish out my phone. I flip it open and dial 911. I put the phone in my pocket knowing the paramedics would be here soon. I can't help but feel it's too late. My head knows she's dead but, my heart refused to believe it. I climb out of the car not bothering to shut the door. I run over to the semi to make sure the driver is okay. I open up the door and the smell of whiskey reaches my nostrils. It doesn't take a genius to know he's been drinking and driving. I walk over to the man and see he's still breathing. Good enough for me. I hear sirens in the background and know I'm safe. I let my emotions escape and I cry, for the first time in years.

* * *

"Ma'am." The doctor said. "I'm going to need you to tell me what happened." The doctor's eyes stared me down and I quickly explain the drunk driver.

The man nods his head and asks me a few more personal questions while the other men carry my Mom on a stretcher. "Do you have any other family you could go to live with?" That one question triggers a flashback.

* * *

"Bethany Marie get over here NOW!" My Father yells at me. He must of had a bad day at work. Oh no. I back myself into a wall as my abusive father corners me. He gets ready for the hit.

"Stop!" I yell. I thought there was something wrong with me. When your at the tender age of six and your father yells they don't love you, ya don't think that something's wrong with the parent. It's always you.

* * *

I flinch as the memory surfaces. No I'm not going back to my Dad. Never. I shake my head indicating I had no where else to go.

"No relatives or anything?"

I think about the question and remember my aunt and uncle, Jack and Maddie. I could go there. Live with a normal family, or as normal as ghost hunters can get. I raise my head and mumble two words.

"The Fentons"

* * *

Spectral: Happy? I am SO sorry for leaving you on a cliffy like that so, I tried to make it longer.

Danny Muse: And she succeeded! Hooray!

Both: So until next time, peace! Oh and review! Please?

-Spectral Angel :)


	3. Chapter 3

Spectral: Hey! I wrote this in my Documents and forgot to save. I was like NOOOOO! It was so unfair. ARRGGG!

Danny Muse: So, she was going to post it an hour ago... but due to some 'technical difficulties' she posted it now...

Spectral: Yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

Danny, Meet Your New Sister!

I look out the window and suddenly miss the rolling hills and fields. I miss my Mom. I miss my house... I miss the countryside. I liked the way things were before. For the first time since the Divorce, I was happy. Sure, money was tight and our house was smaller than most, but I was happy. But of course, fate just HAD to put a drunk driver in the same lane as us. Fate just HAD to kill my Mom. Fate just HAD to make me the only survivor. So now, it's just me. I'm all alone.

The car I'm riding in pulls up to the Fenton's driveway and I'm asked to get out of the car. I nod, not really in the mood for talking. My guardian, rings the doorbell and waits. Five seconds later the door bursts open and we're squirted with some type of glowing green goo.

"Ghost!" Yells a man's voice. Then he sees us. "Oh. Your not a piece of Ectoplasmic-Scum."

"Hardly." The women I was entrusted to temporarily replies. Then a woman in a teal-colored jumpsuit appears next to the man in neon orange.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly. "Jack can get a little, excited."

"I see." Mara (My Guardian) replied irritated.

As they talked about me, I learned that the Man in the neon orange was really my Uncle, Jack. I didn't recognize him from the pictures that I had been shown. The women in the Teal Jumpsuit was my Aunt, Maddie. She got a haircut or... something. Anyway, as the were on the subject of the 'poor orphaned girl', I snorted. Poor orphaned girl my foot. She talked about a lot of things I didn't understand nor care about. They were then suddenly by a voice that was much younger than their own.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on here?" A girl's voice interrupted.

"Jazz, right now were discussing a car accident that killed you Aunt, Susan. Her daughter, Bethany miraculously survived. She needs to be under the guardianship of one of her relatives. It states this pacifically in Susan's will. Apparently we are her only relatives. You might have to get used to the idea of a new Fenton child. Would you mind taking Bethany to your room?" Maddie replied

"Sure." I was then taken by the hand and lead into their living room and down the hall. Jazz, I think took me to her room. She sat me down on her bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"What. Happened." She demanded. I explain the story of the drunk driver, getting tired of repeating myself. Her eyes instantly softened, showing sympathy, the last thing I wanted. I was getting pretty sleepy by that time and the last thing I heard before falling asleep in Jazz's arms was,

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

Spectral: Attention readers, I am having an OC contest! It's for one of Bethany's best friends!

Rules Are:

It MUST be a boy. No exceptions.

He must be 11 or 12.

YOU must have a fanfiction account so I can PM you!

Submit and review please!

-Spectral


	4. Chapter 4

Spectral: Hey y'all!

Danny Muse: What are you, country?

Spectral: Your just jealous. Oh, I realized that I never EVER mentioned a Disclaimer... Whoops. Oh, whoever the Guest Reviewer is... *Glares* I appreciate you giving me advice but you could of said it just a teensy-weensy bit nicer!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! *Sobs* If I did... MORE SEASONS WOULD BE HERE ALREADY! HEAR THAT BUTCH HARTMAN! MORE SEASONS! Yeah... I'm crazy, send me to a mental hospital...

Guess who won the OC contest! Arette and her OC, Tristan Shade! YAY! But don't worry, there's another contest! It's for Bethany's OTHER best friend! This time, a girl! Same rules apply!

* * *

It's been a couple of days since I've been living at the Fentons. I barely EVER see my adopted big brother, Danny. It makes me wonder where he disappears to all the time... Oh well. Today's my first day at my new school, Casper Intermediate School. I've been home-schooled all my life since there's no schools near the country for a 10 mile radius. Let's say it'll be a new experience. Joy.

Oh, there's the door. Here goes nothing. I enter Casper holding my black and blue book bag. Yay. I walk into the principal's office hoping to know where my classroom was going to be.

"Hey newbie!" A girl said. "What are YOU doing here." Great, a few minutes in and they already hate me. "I'll take you to our classroom." She seems nice enough...

"Kay." The girl bursts out laughing. Oh no, my accent. Why was I born in the country!

"Ha! What are you, a cowgirl? The names Allison McClaren, get used to it. Yeah and you can drop the accent, we all know it's fake."

"For your information I AM a cowgirl. And proud of it!" I yelled at her. Yup, I already made an enemy...

"Your in for it now! Nobody talks to the Queen Bee of the school like that! The ONLY girl with style and she turns out to be a nerd... Great, don't wanna be with me, than your gonna be against me. Find the class yourself." With that the blond briskly walked away.

Apparently there's only one 6th grade classroom. I just followed a bunch of kids my age until I found it. As I walked into the classroom a bunch of snickers could be heard, and whispers of "Cowgirl" floated around. Looks like I'm already at the bottom of the social ladder. The only one who didn't laugh at me was an auburn-haired kid with gray-blue eyes. He gave me an apologetic look.

Class went much like that with notes being passed around about the "New Girl" while the teacher droned on. I was just about to bang my head against my desk, repeatedly when the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Students poured out of the classroom while I was forced to push my way through the crowd. After ages of my feet being trampled over I finally made it to the cafeteria.

I was the last one in there and it was sorta awkward being the only one in line. After I got my lunch I looked around at the crowded lunchroom an tables. I walked around requesting to sit at various groups, all times being rejected. The only place left to sit was a table that was empty except for the auburn-haired kid from my class.

"Can I sit here?" I heard gasps from around the cafeteria and all eyes were focused on us.

"Sure." The kid said. We started a conversation and quickly became friends. Halfway through the chat I realized I still didn't know his name. I asked him and he said,

"Tristan. Tristan Shade." I smiled, thinking school might not be that bad.

* * *

Spectral: Yay! I hath updatedith!

Danny Muse: O.o

Review! :)

-Spectral


	5. Chapter 5

Spectral: Hi! Like the new character? You got Arette to thank for that... Go attack her stories with nice reviews and stuff!

Danny Muse: But don't abandon this story! You wouldn't want to upset me, would you? *Smiles innocently*

Spectral: *Backs away slowly* That's creepy...

Disclaimer: Really, if I owned it why would I be writing fanfics for it? I'd be busy making them into episodes... Yeah.

* * *

"So Tristan, why was your table empty in the lunchroom?" We decided to hang out at the park and I was curious.

"It's because I want to be a mathematician when I grow up. Rumor spread and nobody wants to sit with me for fear of being called a 'nerd'." He made air quotations with his hands. "I'm surprised you sat with me."

"You looked lonely and well... Nobody else would let me sit with them." I replied.

"Oh."

"Hey, do you want to go to my house?" I asked him. "You can meet my family and stuff."

"Sure." He replied.

I guided him out of the park and onto the sidewalk. We walked a couple of blocks until we got to FentonWorks. His jaw dropped when he saw the big neon sign bluntly stating that it was the home of the Fentons.

I smiled. "Heh. Yeah, It's a little odd at first, but you get used to it." I told him.

"You LIVE here?" Tristan said, shocked.

"Well, yeah." I replied warily. I rung the doorbell and stepped back. Whispers of things that sounded like "Tucker, get the door! If it's Danny's parents, slam the door in their face. If it's not, I- just let them in." "Okay!"

The door opened and Tucker peered out. Then he slammed the door on us. I blinked and looked at Tristan. He shrugged. I could hear Tucker talk to Danny. "Dude, there's two 6th graders outside of your house. What should we do?" Danny replied, "What do they look like?" It was obvious that this conversation was not meant for our ears. So I tuned them out. Tristan looked like he had no clue what they were saying. I didn't know why I could hear them, though.

Danny opened the door and looked at me. "Bethany?" He said. Choruses of "You know her?" Floated around in the background.

I smirked. "Took you long enough." Danny let us in throwing a questioning glance at Tristan.

Sam and Tucker rushed over to the door and immediately demanded an explanation. "Chill, guys." Danny said to them. "That's my cousin."

"Oh." Right after they said that a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Umm.. I have to go to the bathroom." Danny said shakily. I didn't believe him, so I followed him. I told Tristan to wait for me, and he nodded. I didn't know it at the time but, Tristan went after me as I rushed after Danny.

He ran into his room and with a whispered cry said, "Going Ghost!" Two light blue rings appeared at his waist. I could only stare as he transformed into Amity Park's hero,

Danny Phantom.

* * *

Spectral: Oh, Bethany knows Danny's secret!

Danny Muse: Oh, no...

Spectral: Something MYSTICAL is gonna happen next chapter. Arette, you might know what I'm talking about. :)

Until next time,

-Spectral


	6. Chapter 6

Spectral: Hey. *Hides behind Danny Muse* Sorry about the evil cliffhanger...

Danny Muse: You should be! Think about all the poor muses being sucked into thermoses... *Winks at JJ*

IMPORTANT NOTE: Read The Blazing Torchic's stories! Review for them!

Disclaimer: What happens if you don't put the disclaimer in a story? *Walker comes*

Walker: That's against the rules, Missy.

Spectral: Oh. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! *Screams and Runs*

* * *

I watched in wonder as Danny flew through the roof. I would've never thought that he was Phantom... And I'm related to him!

"Fenton... Is Phantom?" I heard a boy's voice say.

I spun around in horror. "Tristan?" I exclaimed.

"Your brother... Is Danny Phantom?" Tristan said in awe.

Before we could ponder exactly what this meant, a ghost burst through the walls with Danny following not so far behind.

"Danny... Your misery... It's delicious!" I heard a Ginger-Haired Ghost say.

Then she saw me. I felt as if she was staring straight into my soul...

"Spectra! You leave her alone!" Danny yelled.

"Never! This girl... Has so much misery, she could keep me looking young forever!" Spectra lunged straight for me. She started to stroke my cheek lovingly. I felt more and more depressed the longer she held on.

"Bethany!" Tristan screamed.

Tristan's voice is the only thing that brings me out of my trance. "Tristan?" I said blearily.

"What?" Spectra exclaimed "The only way to defeat depression is with a feeling much stronger... She would have to be in lo-" Spectra cut herself off and smirked. "I'll be back..." She said eerily as she flew away.

"Be-Um... Citizen. Are you okay?" Danny said, stumbling over my name.

"Wha? Oh... Yeah." I replied shakily.

"I'll just be going then..." He saluted and flew through the roof.

I looked at Tristan. "So... Is this normal here?" I asked.

"Yup, this happens a lot." He said. "Ghosts attack all the time at school."

At that moment Danny appeared in the doorway. "Are you guys okay?" He said. "I heard some noises up here..."

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Tristan replied quickly.

We exchanged looks that seemed to say "_Our secret?"_

I nodded in agreement. Danny would never know we knew he was Phantom.

...Yet...

* * *

Spectral: Man... I haven't updated in awhile, huh? I might post another chapter later today... Yeah.

Review!

-Spectral


	7. Chapter 7

Spectral: I am a horrible person... Not updating an' all...

Danny Muse: RIOT! *Sends readers with pitchforks on me*

Spectral: JUST READ!

* * *

"Okay, kids. You can get into groups of three now." The teacher said. Miss Moore, I think.

"Trist-an?" As soon as I yelled his name, he was bombarded with half of my math class with permission to join his group. Apparently, being a mathematician makes people want to be your partner. Great.

So here I am, holding a secret bigger than my own, and having to be partner-less.

"Hey Country Girl!" I looked away. I hate that nickname. Faintly, I heard whispers.

"Cody!" A shushed voice reprimanded. "Your supposed to call her by her name!"

"Oops. Sorry Carol." A boy's voice replied.

Nobody but me seemed to hear them. What do I have, super hearing?

"Hey there Bethany!" A peppy girl's voice yelled as she walked up to me. "My name is Carol!" She held out her hand.

A handshake? Temporary truce?

Carol looked at me like I was crazy. "Do they have handshakes where your from?"

Err... Right. I mentally shook myself and grabbed hold of her hand.

She shivered. "You're kinda cold..." Carol trailed off and let go of my hand.

I am?

"Anyway..." The boy from earlier said. "Wanna be partners?"

_Sure!_ My mind screamed. "Maybe?" My breath hitched at the end.

"That's GREAT!" They yelled in unison. Carol and the boy grabbed my wrists and dragged me off to do our project.

* * *

Spectral: Oh look! New characters!

Now, for some acknowledgements: BIG thank you to Kaleb for being my friend, HAPPY BIRTHDAY K! BIG BIG thanks to pale-blue11 for giving me inspiration in my time of Writer's block, BIG BIG BIG thanks to Arette and Sebman for making Tristan, Carol and Cody.

And the BIGGEST thanks of all goes to VideoGamingFreak1213 for being my first friend on FF and being the first reviewer on almost ALL of my stories. We're actually going to Co-Write something. Be on the look out and give her your undying gratitude. Thank you JJ!

Oh, and thank you Colin for being my big brother. I love you! :)

-Spectral


	8. Chapter 8

Spectral: Hello! I propose a challenge to ALL of you awesome artists. If you could draw what you think Bethany and friends look like, that would be great! I really like to see them from your perspective.

Danny Muse: I think you just want fanart...

Spectral: SHHH!

* * *

"Seven!"

"Five!"

"Seven!"

"Five!"

"SEVEN!"

"FIVE!"

"Err... Guys?" I said. "I think it's twelve."

Carol and Cody turn to me and look shocked.

"OMIGOSH! She's right!" Carol exploded.

"Ohh... So we were both wrong?" Cody said, disappointed.

"Nooo..." I drawled. "You were both right!"

When their confused looks shoot at me like bullets, I continue. "Don't ya see? Seven plus five is twelve!"

"Ooooohhhh..."

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Yes!" I yelled. "School is over!" Carol and Cody glared at me. I shied away at their stares. "Not that doing this project with you guys wasn't enjoyable... It's just that even though you guys are fun, school is still not!"

Satisfied with my answer they let me go. So I pooled out of the stuffy classroom with everybody else.

* * *

As soon as I started walking down the street to the Fenton's house, Tristan runs up to me.

"I'm so sorry Bethany!" Tristan exclaimed "People just started running up to me and..."

I put my finger on his lips. "Shh..." I said. "You don't need to explain yourself..."

As I walked away, I never noticed the tomato red his face had become. Or the freezing blue of his lips where my fingers had touched them...

* * *

Spectral: So, anybody want to draw my dear Bethany? Anybody?

-Spectral


End file.
